No Longer Enemies
by Jamie8
Summary: Harry recieves an owl from Draco over the summer saying that he wants to become friends, Harry is puzzled. What will he do now that he was discovered he has his own feelings for his worst enemy. Please R/R!!!
1. The First Letter

Harry was sitting in his small room absentmindedly stroking Hedwig when a large Falcon flew in through his window. Harry was utterly puzzled as he untied the letter, which was simply addressed to Harry from the giant bird's leg. He didn't recognize the neat scrawl when he began to read:  
  
Harry, I am sick of being your enemy. Please understand that I never have and never wanted to be. It was all part of my father's plan. I want to know if you will give me a second chance so we can start over. -Draco P.S. I want to be more than just friends...  
  
Harry reread the letter 4 or 5 times trying to figure out if Malfoy had been sincere or if he was just trying to be a jerk like always and that this was all just a prank. He sat there and wondered even longer about what that last line meant, "I want to be more than just friends..."  
  
The Falcon was perched on the bedpost waiting as if he wanted a reply, so Harry got out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill and began to write a response. When Harry was done he attached it to the Falcon's leg and it took off into the night.  
  
He then got out another piece and wrote a letter to Sirius to explain what had just happened and when he was done with that he sent it off with Hedwig. After he could no longer see Hedwig's shadow in the distance, he headed downstairs for dinner.  
  
Dinner turned out to be uneventful as always since his relatives ignored him. This summer was not the worse that he had ever had but it was pretty close since Voldemort had come back before school had let out for the summer.  
  
When the silent dinner was over he headed back upstairs to pack his trunk for the next day's journey to King's Cross.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco paced around his room and wanted more than anything to be able to get the letter back from Horace, his Falcon. He figured what was done was done and he couldn't change what happened or what he had written. He also knew that he shouldn't have expressed his feelings so quickly. He just prayed that Harry felt the same way.  
  
As Draco was getting ready to go to bed, Horace came in with a letter tied to his leg. At first Draco was excited because he thought it was the same letter he had sent but then he saw that it was addressed to him and it had Harry's sloppy handwriting on the inside. He read:  
  
Draco,  
I don't know what game you are trying to play but I don't want any part of it! And if this isn't a game, which I am sure that it is, please explain what you meant when you said that you wanted to be more than just friends. I await your response. -Harry  
  
Draco sat stunned as he read the letter. He couldn't believe Harry had once again turned down his friendship like he had done in their first year. But this time it didn't hurt just his pride. It also broke his heart because he wanted to be more than friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived he wanted to be his lover, his boyfriend, anything except his enemy.  
  
Draco knew his thoughts were odd, but there was just no way for him to hide his feelings any longer. He was sick of this mask he always had to wear. Now it was time for him to release everything. Even though he had been turned down, Draco knew that he had at least tried.  
  
Draco lay down on his bed and thought about Harry. That seemed to be all he thought about lately.  
  
"Who am I kidding," he said to himself. "I can't believe I ever even thought Harry would forget all those horrible things I did to him and his friends. Like he would really just jump in my arms and we would live happily ever after. But then again I can wish, right?"  
  
He wasn't going to get any sleep anyways. So he thought he might as well write back as Harry had asked. Draco got up from his bed and went over to his desk to find another piece of parchment. He picked up a quill and started to write Harry another letter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The trip for Harry to King's Cross was horrible since he had to sit next to Dudley who took up more than half the seat. It seemed the longer Dudley was away from home the bigger he became.  
  
When the Dursley's dropped Harry off, he quickly caught up with Ron and Hermione who were so absorbed in their own conversation that they didn't bother to notice Harry until he came up behind them and scared the both of them. Ron was so surprised that he had his wand out in half a second would have hexed him, if he hadn't of realized who it was. The three friends went through the barrier at a dead run and were out of breath when they heaved their trunks on board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Are you two muggles or what? Have you forgotten that we are allowed to use magic now that we are on our way back to school?"  
  
Hermione stood back and watched the tired boys as they tried to lift the overfilled trunks.  
"Are you two muggles or what? Have you forgotten that we are allowed to use magic now that we are on our way back to school?"  
  
She laughed out loud and told them, "You know you can always use the trusted levitation spell." The boys dropped the trunks and took her advice. Both of them muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa," and the three trunks were loaded in only a matter of seconds.  
  
After they boarded they found an empty compartment and started talking about their summer.  
  
"I had to stay at home with Fred and George who kept testing their new jokes and tricks on me. The worst part about it is that I still have the marks from where some of their experiments went wrong," Ron said glumly pulling up his sleeve to reveal the scars.  
  
"I think that I had the worst summer ever since I have lived with the Dursley's, well maybe not the worst but it was close enough. It seemed to last forever and I thought it was never going to end."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that Harry, but you know Dumbledore said that your aunt and uncle's was the one place where you were safe and Voldemort couldn't hurt you as long as you remain there. But I think that I had the best summer out of the three of us. I went to France again this summer," Hermione told them excitedly; and she was off telling them all about the wizard's in France and everywhere that she visited while on vacation.  
  
When she was done rattling on, the two boys who had almost dozed off, had to agree that she won the best summer contest hands down. They were still talking about the summer when none other than Draco Malfoy came into the compartment alone and asked if he could sit with them since there weren't anymore seats left anywhere else.  
  
"Why didn't you sit with your Slytherin buddies, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
He looked around nervously, realizing that he was in a small area with three Gryfindors who could easily kick his arse. "I don't see why that is any of your business," he replied calmly. After all, a Malfoy would never be anything but calm.  
  
Ron looked like he was about to kill Malfoy for what he just asked, but Harry quickly answered before Ron could open his mouth and say anything else.  
  
"Sure, but just sit there and ignore us."  
  
"Fair enough," Draco said sitting down as far away from them as possible, but still close enough to hear their conversation and steal glances at Harry whenever he thought he wasn't looking. Truth be told though, Harry knew Draco was staring at him the entire time and for some reason he often found himself staring back. Draco sat there and wondered how he was going to be able to slip Harry the note without the other two noticing.  
  
The rest of the train ride went smoothly and Harry and Draco kept stealing glances at each other. It was during one of those stolen glances that Harry started to regret turning down the blonde's friendship once again.  
  
'What made me make up my mind so fast?' he thought to himself. Then he knew. It was the way the Slytherin had acted since their first meeting.  
  
As Harry was waiting behind Ron and Hermione, to get off the train, he felt something being slipped into his pocket from behind. When he turned to see who it was that had been so close to him, there was nobody there. The only other person left in the compartment was Malfoy and he was still sitting on the other side gazing out the window. Puzzled, Harry reached into his pocket and felt what must have been a note. 


	2. The Second Letter

Before he got off the train Harry had come to the conclusion that he might want to give the friends thing a chance. He didn't know what had come over him to make him suddenly want to give his archenemy a chance, but it was just a gut feeling. Draco could still be lying, but then again he could be sincere. Harry was just going to have to take the chance and find out.  
  
Throughout the feast Harry pondered over what could be the reasoning behind why Draco wanted to become his friend. He was too busy thinking about it that he didn't hear Hermione and Ron when they tried to talk to him.  
  
He looked up confused, "Huh?"  
  
"Honestly Harry, you are acting like you are in another world. Sure you're ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered in an unreassuringly voice and continued to stare off at the blond-haired Slytherin boy who was trying with all his might not to return the stare.  
  
His two friends shared a glance and both knew he was going to be in a strange mood for a while and it was going to be up to them to figure it out on their own. Harry didn't notice the worried glances that they kept sending him but continued to eat and stare. Sometimes even forking himself in the cheek because of his lack of concentration.  
  
When Dumbledore stood up to make the traditional beginning of the year announcements, he reminded the students that the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds to everyone and Professor Lupin would be assuming the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall applauded at the last comment. Harry finally broke his stare to clap along with everyone else.  
  
After the feast Hermione and Dean, the new Gryffindors' prefects, led the rest of the house up the stairs to the portrait of The Fat Lady and told everyone the password (brave heart.) They reminded the first years and a couple of the older students that they needed to remember it if they wanted to enter the common room, otherwise they would not be permitted in and would have to wait until someone who knew the password, came along. Hermione then explained where the girls and boys dormitories were and advised that everyone go to bed now if they didn't want to be late to their classes the next morning.  
  
Of course not many students listened. Instead they sat in the common room until the early hours, catching up with friends they hadn't seen all summer.  
  
Harry was having trouble getting to sleep. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes he saw a mental picture of what Draco looked like when he was asleep..."Argh!! Don't think about Malfoy! It was just a stupid letter meant to give you something else to worry about," he whispered to himself.  
  
Well it seemed if that was what Draco was hoping to achieve, then he already had what he wanted. Harry turned over and closed his eyes once more. This time instead of trying to push the image out of his head, he just drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~**~**~  
  
The next morning at breakfast the first thing Harry noticed was that Malfoy wasn't there. It was very un-Malfoy like to be late for anything, even if it was something as trivial as coming down to breakfast. Harry wondered if something was wrong with Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly the forgotten letter was remembered. He only prayed that it was still there and it hadn't wondered into the hands of someone else. He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled the parchment out thankful it was there. He began to read:  
  
Harry,  
I know that you might not think that I am being honest, but I swear to God that this is not a joke of any kind. I want to be your friend and I really like you. All I ask is for just one more chance to prove to you that I am worthy of your time once you get to know me. After that you can decide if you want to become my friend or not. Please just think about it. -Draco  
P.S. I won't be at breakfast so don't bother looking for me. I have to go and see Professor Snape before classes start.  
  
After reading the letter to himself, he put it back into his pocket and turned to Hermione to find out what their first class of the day was. She made a face, "Double potions, with the Slytherins."  
  
"No surprise there. We've only had that class with them for the past four years," Harry said. 'Why did everything have to not go his way? Now he had to spend over an hour in the dungeons with Snape and the boy who he couldn't get off his mind.'  
  
Harry didn't think his day could really get much worse... but he should've known that things would. Draco Malfoy walked up to him and asked if he would be partners' with him. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who had already become partners and turned back to Malfoy, "Ok, but why do you want to be my partner when you could of picked one of your little buddies?"  
  
"Well in case you didn't notice all of them seem to have partners and you are the only other person in the class that doesn't seem to have a partner besides me," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Ok whatever you say, Malfoy."  
  
"If you don't mind Potter, would you call me Draco? That IS my name after all," he said coldly. "I am sick of all this last name crap. It gets old after awhile."  
  
"You know you should do the same then Draco," he shot back.  
  
"I just wasn't sure you would want me to but whatever floats your boat Harry." With that remark the two boys started laughing, which in return earned them a cold glare from Snape. Snape shook his head in disbelief when he saw that Draco was also laughing but he turned his glare into a smirk and walked off. Draco seemed to have Snape wrapped around his little finger.  
  
"Must be nice to be able to get away with anything," Harry said.  
  
"You do know that it is only because of who my father is, right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Harry said, looking away embarrassed.  
  
"Anyways, Harry, I think that we should get started on this Poison Cure potion," Draco told Harry cutting through the awkward silence.  
  
"Since when do you ever apply yourself and actually help out?"  
  
"Since this summer, why?" Draco answered. "It's only in this class anyways, even though I don't even have to show up and I will still pass with flying colors.  
  
"Umm... Draco. I know this probably isn't the time for this but what exactly did you mean when you wrote that letter to me over the summer and the one you slipped to me last night on the train?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah your right this isn't the time," Snape snarled. "Now both of you can serve detention for me tonight at 8:00. And don't be late." He leaned down to Draco and whispered, "Sorry but I had to. It would be too suspicious and besides I'll give you something easy to do."  
  
By the end of the lesson Snape had taken 20 points from Gryffindor because Neville had managed to melt yet another cauldron. It wasn't much of a surprise though since everyone knew he was afraid of Snape and that nervousness caused him to make huge mistakes.  
  
When they tested their potions, Harry and Draco's came out perfect which made Snape even angrier because now he had no reason for deducting points from Harry, without doing the same to Draco. But then again he was the teacher, "You fail Potter. Class is dismissed."  
  
Next, Harry and Ron had Divintation while Hermione had Arithmacy. "Sorry about potions Harry; see you guys at lunch," she called as she headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Divintation was nothing special as Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death for what seemed like the millionth time. That was no surprise since this was the third year running that she had said that he was going to die. Ron erupted into a fit of giggles and Harry had to elbow him in the side a few times before he got it under control. Trelawney gave them a cold look, but ignored it and went on talking throughout the rest of the lesson.  
  
Parvati and Lavender also gave the two boys cold glares. Then they turned back around and returned to the trance like state they had previously been in.  
  
At lunch in the Great Hall, the trio ate hurriedly because they had Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid told them about Veala and how they may appear beautiful they can turn into very dangerous creatures and ugly creatures. Throughout the entire class Draco just stood there and took notes, not bothering to utter a single insult about Hagrid or anyone else, which Ron pointed out "Was a first."  
  
All through dinner, Harry thought about his upcoming detention with Draco and wondered what was going to happen tonight. Hopefully Draco would answer his question then. Since this morning Harry noticed there was something different about him but he wasn't quite sure what it was. When Draco had commented that something had happened over the summer, Harry couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with whatever it was that caused him to not act normal. Well I guess that I will have my chance tonight to see if I can find out what is wrong with him when we serve our detention.  
  
He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the staircase and headed down to the dungeons where Draco was waiting for him.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in the common room talking. Well Ron was talking and Hermione was working on her homework, only half listening to what Ron was blabbing on about.  
  
"You know I bet Malfoy is going to try something," he said angrily.  
  
"Ron sit down and listen to yourself. And while you're there do some homework," she said, pushing his stack over to him.  
  
"Alright Hermione, but if something happens to Harry, I am holding you responsible." 


	3. Detention

When Harry reached the dungeons, Draco was standing there waiting for him.  
  
"Where's Snape?" Harry questioned.  
  
"He had to go and run an errand but he told me what we are supposed to do."  
  
"And that is?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have to clean out all the jars and he told me to tell you that you can't use magic."  
  
"What do you mean I can't use magic, don't you mean we can't use magic?"  
  
"Well, actually Snape said I could, he just wanted to make it harder on you. He also said that he will be back in three hours to check on us to see how much we have done," Draco continued.  
  
"You know that is an awfully long errand he is running if it takes him three hours, and what if we finish before that?"  
  
"Well then we can either clean them again OR we can sit and wait until he comes back!" Draco sneered. "Personally, I don't want to clean anymore than I have to.  
  
The two worked silently for about 30 minutes when Harry decided to ask Draco again, about what happened over the summer.  
  
"So, umm... Draco, you never answered my question."  
  
"Oh, you mean the one that got us this detention?" Draco said coldly, waving his wand, causing another set of jars to sparkle.  
  
"Yeah, that one," Harry said cautiously.  
  
"It meant exactly what it said. I want to be your friend and I want a chance to start over. Was it that hard for you to comprehend?"  
  
"But what made you change your mind? I mean you have always hated me. What makes you change your mind all of a sudden?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You wouldn't understand me even if I told you."  
  
"Try me." Harry dropped the jar he was currently cleaning and sat on one of the desks nearby to listen to Draco's story.  
  
"Ok then," Draco cleared his throat and began to Harry what happened to him over the summer.  
  
"You know Voldemort came back, and well... every since then, my father has been his servant again and now that I am I guess you would say old enough, he wants me to follow in his footsteps."  
  
"And I thought that you did," Harry interrupted. "I mean I thought that it was your life goal to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Yeah, so did I. At least at first I wanted to because I wanted power. Power means everything to my family and so far, we have quite a bit of it. You have noticed that not many people dare to mess with me at this school. That is thanks to the reputation my family has built. But after my father started showing me all of these dark curses and hexes; I started to wonder if I really wanted to end up like that. I mean, my father killed people in front of me for no reason. They hadn't done anything wrong. And when he did, he had this horrible look of joy in his eyes. He liked killing people. Then I started to realize that I never wanted to become what he had. I want to do what I want to do, not what someone has already planned out for me," Draco paused a moment before going on.  
  
"One night I was in my room and I was thinking about all the things that I had said and done to the people at school, especially to you and your friends. That's when it dawned on me that the whole time it was what my father had wanted. Not me, my father. He was the one who encouraged me to be rude to you when you turned down my friendship. He wanted me to make your life as miserable as humanly possible. Now I want a chance to start over. Every since you replied to my letter I had the same feeling that I had the first day of school on the train. I wanted to tell you that what I said to you about Cedric was all a lie. I am truly sorry. I never meant it. I know you might not forgive me, but that's ok. I'm not even sure I want you to. I slipped you the second letter secretly because I knew that if Weasley and Granger saw it then they might eat me for dinner and I would never be able to live that down or show my face in school again," he finished.  
  
"Draco, I never knew you felt that way," Harry said, not really sure what he should say or do.  
  
"Have you ever told your father how you feel?"  
  
"Yeah right!!! Do you really think I would risk getting beat to within an inch of my life. No thanks, I'll pass," Draco replied.  
  
"You mean your father beats you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, and let me tell you, it can sometimes be worse than the Cruciatus curse. Believe me, I know," Draco told him looking away, embarrassed that he had let that remark slip.  
  
"Oh My God! Your father does that to you?" Harry asked looking amazed.  
  
"Yeah, but I really don't like to talk about it," Draco said.  
  
"Have you ever told anyone about it? No one should have to go through that especially not you."  
  
"No, Harry... you are the only person that I have ever told, and I don't plan on telling anyone else. And neither should you."  
  
"But... you could tell Dumbledore he would help you out. He has helped me out lots of times and I am sure if you just explain to him..."  
  
"NO, Harry. No One! You have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone and I mean it."  
  
"Ok I won't, but I'm not going to stop trying to convince you that you need to get some help.  
  
They continued to work in silence for about an hour. Right as Draco, was about to tell Harry something Snape barged in and told them they were allowed to leave. As they were walking down the deserted corridor, Draco leaned over and kissed Harry.  
  
"What the hell do you think that you are doing, Draco?" Harry screamed. He made sure there was plenty of space between the two them  
  
"Sorry, but that was what I was trying to tell you when Snape walked in. I also tried to tell you over the summer but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you in a letter that I think I am falling in love with you if I am not already. You are supposed to be my worst enemy. I didn't think that you would take it very well if I just declared my feelings for you all of a sudden."  
  
"You are?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, I am, but how stupid could I be? I know it's sudden and I am not sure if it is even love. But I am crazy about you and I am also crazy to think you could ever return those feelings.  
  
"Doesn't seem very stupid if you ask me," Harry leaned over and kissed Draco again. At first, Draco was surprised but then he relaxed and opened his mouth to allow the kiss to become deeper. When they finally broke apart, they were gasping for air and very tired. They decided to meet the next night at eleven in the Astronomy Tower. They parted ways and went back to their Houses' common room.  
  
~**~**~  
  
When Harry reached the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Hermione finished her homework and Ron gave up on his so they decided to help themselves stay awake, they played a game of Wizard's chess and Hermione had won for the first time even though Ron rarely ever lost a game.  
  
They asked him what happened during detention and Harry told them that Malfoy and him had decided to be friends. Before Ron could say anything, Hermione started shouting at Harry.  
  
"How on earth can you agree to be friends with the same person who has been insulting all three of us for the last four years? You of all people should know how evil he and his whole family are," Hermione stood up and stormed out of the room.  
  
Harry started to go after her but Ron stopped him and said, "Let me. I don't think that she wants to talk to you right now, and she isn't the only one." He shoved Harry out of the way and went after Hermione without looking back.  
  
Harry went upstairs alone, feeling worse than he had ever felt before. Even at the Triwizard Tournament, he had still had Hermione to talk to, but now he had lost both of them. Who was he going to share his meals with if those two weren't talking to him? It was a good thing that he hadn't told them everything that had happened between himself and Draco. 'Filch might have had to scrape me up off the floor,' he thought. As he changed into his pajamas, he asked himself if losing two best friends for one person he might be in love with was a fair trade. He fell into a semi- peaceful sleep with the memory of Draco, the kiss, and the next night's meeting in the Astronomy Tower in his head. 


	4. Fights & Truth Serum

Harry awoke the next morning with a feeling of dread. As he showered and dressed, he reminisced about what had happened the day before. He remembered all the good things along with the bad things. He made his way down to breakfast alone and sat down next to Ginny and the twins who were discussing Quidditch. Ginny was arguing about whether forcing some one into a goalpost was a foul or not when Ron and Hermione entered. They sat down at the opposite end of the table and began to eat.  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table became silent as they observed the trio was having yet another fight.  
  
"Are you three fighting again?" Ginny asked. She figured everyone else would just sit there and gawk, so she decided to ask the question no one else dared to.  
  
"Something like that," Harry said. He wanted to tell her what was going on but couldn't, for the fear of losing another friend. As soon as he answered, everyone turned back to what they were eating and pretended as if nothing had happened.  
  
Harry made his way to Transfiguration and sat down beside Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Not the normal people he would hang out with but friends all the same, When he looked over at Ron and Hermione, he saw them talking. They acted as if Harry had never sat there with them before. He turned back around when Hermione looked up and gave him a look of hatred. He didn't pay much intention in class, which meant he wasn't very successful in turning his tennis racquet into a teddy bear.  
  
After Transfiguration, Harry had a free period and decided to head to the library to finish his potions homework from the night before. He leaned back to take a break and noticed Draco studying as well. Just the sight of him brought back the memory of how close they had been in the corridor. He looked down, and his face flushed a deep red. 'Why, of all times did this have to happen?'  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" he muttered a little too loudly. Draco came over, pretending to be shelving a book.  
  
"What's wrong there Harry?" Having a little trouble? Anything that I can do to help you out?" he joked.  
  
"No not really anything I can think of at the moment. Give me awhile and I might come up with something."  
  
"How about I give you until tonight? Will that work for you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh gee, I just don't know!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess that I will see you in potions then, partner. Make sure you keep thinking about that," and then Draco left.  
  
In potions, Harry and Draco were obviously partners and this time Harry could hear the whispers from the other Gryffindors; but he didn't care. The two laughed and talked as they fixed their Truth Serum ignoring the rude comments coming from their housemates. Snape breathed down their necks as Draco perfected the potion and tried it on Harry.  
  
Draco had to get the questions approved by Snape before being allowed to ask them. It was Snape's idea for the last question.  
  
"We have to make sure he tells the truth," Snape sneered.  
  
Draco asked his: name, birthday, and which teacher he hated the most. In reply Harry said, "Harry James Potter, July 31,1980 and Snape.  
  
"And why is it that you hate me, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I hate you because you are an insufferable git and you make life for my friends and I a living hell." He clapped a hand over his mouth after the last remark. He hadn't meant to say that much. 'Thanks to Draco, for perfecting another potion," he thought bitterly.  
  
"Well Potter, I am happy for your feelings toward me and I suggest that you get out of my sight before I decide to take more than 20 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry leapt up out of his seat and ran out of the class.  
  
"You asked. What did you expect him to say?" Draco followed Harry out of the classroom.  
  
Before they entered the Great Hall for lunch, they looked around to see if anyone was in the corridor. It was deserted because classes hadn't been released, so they shared a quick kiss before heading to lunch.  
  
Harry sat down in the same place he had earlier that morning and began to eat quickly so he wouldn't have to see Ron and Hermione. He had no such luck because as soon as he reached to grab his goblet of pumpkin juice the two entered, holding hands. They sat a few seats down from where Harry was and began to eat.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "When did that happen?"  
  
"A couple of days ago, didn't they tell you?"  
  
So, they must have hooked up before we started fighting and yet they still didn't even bother to tell me. Some friends they are.  
  
"Why did you three start fighting in the first place?" Ginny asked.  
  
He got up from the table, ignoring Ginny's question and decided he might as well head to his next class, which was History Of Magic. Right before he got there, he heard his name being called. He spun around in time to see Ron and Hermione running up to him looks of horror on their faces.  
  
"Harry...Harry!...We...have...to...tell...you...something!..." they gasped, all out of breath after running halfway across the school.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? And what do you want?"  
  
"It's Malfoy! We overheard him in the Great Hall talking to his knucklehead friends. He said that when you meet him tonight it is going to be a trap," Hermione yelled.  
  
"I don't want to hear your lame lies. I don't care if you are mad at me, but you don't need to take it out on him, I thought you guys were better than that."  
  
"Harry, we swear to you that we are not lying. You have to believe us," Ron whined.  
  
"And why should I do that when you don't even tell me that you two are going out?" Harry turned and walked into the classroom leaving the two standing their dumbstruck.  
  
He walked in and sat next to Dean, took out his quill and parchment, and waited for class to start. Ignoring Ron and Hermione's whispers from behind him and Professor Binns' lecture in front of him, he fell asleep. He was dreaming about Draco until Dean poked him in the side to wake him up.  
  
"Wassthamatter?" he asked sitting up wiping the drool off his chin.  
  
"You fell asleep. Who's beautiful face were you talking about?" Dean asked him.  
  
"Oh that," Harry blushed. "Nothing... nothing at all. I was just dreaming about Dr-... someone."  
  
Harry wanted to slap himself. What would've happened if he had mentioned Draco was the one he was dreaming about? He prayed that Dean would just let the subject drop. He had no such luck.  
  
"So Harry who is the 'lucky' girl to have finally snagged your heart?" Seamus asked overhearing their conversation, and wanting to add his two cents.  
  
"Umm....I don't think that I should tell you," Harry told him. "And actually I don't think it is any of your business who I dream about.  
  
'Actually I don't think that you would believe me if I told you I was dreaming about Draco Malfoy, and as far as I know he is definitely not a girl, but maybe I need to check him out just to make sure,' he thought and smiled to himself.  
  
When class let out he headed toward the door. He could hear Ron and Hermione talking about Draco. "If they do anything to him I am gonna hurt them! They have no right to choose who I spend my time with," he whispered to himself.  
  
After dropping, his stuff off in the dorms he made his way down to dinner. But before he could get there, he was pulled into an unused classroom. When the door was safely shut and locked, Draco turned around and walked over to where Harry was standing up against the wall. He was still shaking from being pulled into the room unexpectedly.  
  
"We need to talk, right now." 


	5. Bad News

"There's something you need to know."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, hoping Draco would explain what Ron and Hermione had been talking about.  
  
"Your friends had a talk with me," Draco said.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They threatened that if I hurt you, then they would make me wish that I had never been born," Draco told him. "I hope you never give them the idea that I am hurting you. It would be a lie even if you did, since I never want to hurt you and I never plan on doing so.  
  
"I am so sorry Draco. I never thought that they would do something like that. They won't even talk to me," Harry said sadly. He thought now would be a great time to clear up Ron and Hermione's mess. "Draco I want to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ron and Hermione told me they overheard you talking to your Slytherin buddies and they said you told them that our meeting tonight was some kind of trap. Is it true?"  
  
"What?! You told the Mudblood and Weasel what happened between us down in the dungeons. I thought that was going to remain between the two of us for now," Draco said accusingly.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject with me Draco. Besides, I didn't tell them everything that happened down in the dungeon. I only told them what they needed to know. All I said was that was you and I were going to become friends. I haven't told anyone what actually went on down there and I don't plan on it unless you want me to," Harry paused a moment before continuing. "So answer me Draco, why the hell did you tell your friends that tonight is a trap, unless of course it is? You know if it is I think I might just kick your ass now for doing this to me. After everything you said about giving you a second chance and getting to know you, how could you just lie right to my face."  
  
"No Harry, it isn't a trap and I would never do anything to hurt you. I had to tell them something so that they wouldn't be suspicious tonight when I leave the common room to meet you. It is just that I didn't want them to go snooping around tonight and find out about us because they might tell their fathers and then that would start a whole lot of shit that doesn't need to be started. I am grateful you are giving me a another chance, but you have to remember that if my father finds out about us he might try and get me to use this relationship to his and Voldemort's advantage," Draco explained.  
  
"No we wouldn't want that. I'm sorry Draco I just. . . I don't know, I just don't want to hurt you or get hurt myself. I have had so many bad things happen that I just don't want anymore."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that Harry I promise that I will never hurt you."  
  
Draco pushed Harry up against the wall and started kissing his neck, slowly moving up to his lips. They shared a heated kiss but Harry suddenly pulled away, afraid of what might happen if they were caught.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking confused and hurt from Harry's sudden rejection. Harry hadn't pulled away like that before. Why the sudden change now?  
  
"Nothing. . . I just don't want us to get caught. People might suspect something if they notice that both of us are gone."  
  
"True. Well then, I guess that I will see you tonight then." Draco leaned and kissed Harry quickly before walking towards the door. "Oh and Harry. . ." he paused at the door, "don't be late."  
  
After sitting on a desk for a couple of minutes thinking about all that had happened, Harry made his way out the door and headed to dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron came up to him and sat down next to him in the Great Hall. As surprised as he was, Harry ignored them and continued to eat. He wasn't about to give in and talk to these two. Especially not after, they had threatened Draco.  
  
"Harry we need to talk to you," Hermione said. "I'm sorry about the way that I acted the other day and if you and Malfoy want to be friends then we support that. Don't we Ron?" She looked over at him, signaling for him to say something.  
  
"WHAT?! I never. . . OWW!" Ron yelped as Hermione's elbow made contact with his ribs. "Yes Harry we support your decision to befriend the umm. . . guy," Ron said clutching his ribs.  
  
Harry still ignored their petty apologies and continued to eat as if he hadn't heard a thing of what they had just said. When in reality he just wanted to make up with them and be happy like he had been before all this had started.  
  
"Harry! We know that you can hear us, now please say something!" Hermione yelled, hoping that she would get some kind of response out of him. Anything that would let her know that he was paying some sort of attention to what she was saying. And she got one; not exactly, the one she had been hoping for but one none the least.  
  
"Why should I say something to you two if every time I tell you something important or make a decision you can't even support me in it without getting pissed off, especially when I want to be friends with someone other than the two of you. It gets hard when there are three of us. It's not exactly, as if we can pair off like the two of you seem to have already done. Why is it so hard for you to let me be friends with someone other than the two of you? And you two should think of it as a good thing because now you will at least have some time to yourselves," Harry screamed at them.  
  
Harry's screaming caused several people in the Great Hall to turn around and see what all the yelling and shouting was for. Harry got up and left the other two sitting there with flushed faces.  
  
"Go back to eating. There is nothing for you to see here!" Hermione yelled as she and Ron ran after Harry.  
  
The chattering picked back up after the three were gone. There was nothing else to see at the moment so everyone figured there was no reason to be so silent anymore.  
  
They caught up with him outside the Great Hall and Ron called after him, "Harry! Harry! Wait a minute."  
  
"Why should I?" Harry spun around. "I am sick of all this twisted crap. If you want me to listen tell me one thing; if you want my friendship back and you support the fact that I want to be friends with Draco, then why did you say that shit about him?"  
  
"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, remember what you told me Draco?"  
  
"Oh. That," Ron said.  
  
"Harry what we told you was the truth. We overheard Malfoy telling Crabbe, Goyle, and some of the others that he had set up a trap to humiliate you tonight and we only wanted to make sure that the little bastard didn't go through with it," Hermione explained, then she had a sudden thought. "Why are you meeting him tonight in the Astronomy Tower? Isn't that where couples go to be alone?  
  
"He isn't going to hurt me and we are meeting there so we can be alone to talk."  
  
"Fine Harry, whatever you say. Where are you going by the way?" Ron asked.  
  
"Back up to the common room to do my homework, is that ok with the two of you?" Harry turned around and headed up the stairs to the portrait hole. He didn't need to tell them everything, did he?  
  
~**~**~  
  
Back up in the common room, Harry tried to start on his homework but he wasn't getting much done. His mind and thoughts kept drifting back to Draco and their upcoming meeting. He didn't notice the person who had snuck up behind him and was now leaning over his shoulder watching him doodle on his notes.  
  
"I see you are getting a lot of work done," Hermione said, startling Harry so that he knocked over his bottle of ink. Everything was instantly turned black before Harry could set the bottle upright.  
  
"You do know you don't have to sneak up behind me and scare the living daylights out of me don't you?" Harry asked, still breathing heavily. "I mean, coming up and sitting down in a chair would have been just as effective, except then I wouldn't have all my stuff black.  
  
He tried to move his books and homework before the ink got to it, but the ink continued to spread across the table even though the bottle was now sealed.  
  
"This is just great! Now I am going to have to do all this over again and buy new books!"  
  
"Sorry about that," Hermione apologized. She whipped out her wand and seconds later everything was as good as new, even the homework.  
  
"Thanks, you saved me a lot of time. So what do you want, or did you come over here just so that you could scare me to death?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, I um, just wanted to see if you needed any help with anything," Hermione said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"You can't fool me Hermione. Tell me what it is that you really want."  
  
"Well there are two things I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Ok then, ask away," Harry said.  
  
I wanted to ask you what was really going on between you and Malfoy. Every time I see you two look at each other it reminds me of the way Ron and I do. You two are like a couple in love. Please tell me that I am wrong though. I want to hear it from you that you and Draco are nothing more than just friends."  
  
"I don't want to disappoint you, but you're right. I wasn't sure how to tell you though. And I haven't told Ron because I know that he would definitely freak out on me. You haven't said anything to him have you? Please tell me that you haven't."  
  
"Of course I haven't. I tell Ron almost everything, but that is one thing that not even I am going to tell him. If you want him to know then you can tell him yourself. So you really do like Draco don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, Hermione, didn't I just get through telling you that?" Harry asked.  
  
" This is going to be harder than I thought it would be then. You might want to sit down," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione look at me, I am already sitting down," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Brace yourself then, I have some bad news." 


	6. Shadow Stranger

"Hermione! Just hurry up and tell me!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ok fine, Draco was attacked," she said solemnly.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked her quickly.  
  
"Someone attacked him when he was on his way back down to the Slytherin common room. They have no idea though as to who it was," Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean he was attacked and no one knows who it was. Someone had to have seen it happen. I mean there are way to many people in this school for someone not to have seen anything. Is he ok though?" Harry was enraged, someone had better come forward soon, or he would have to take action himself.  
  
"Madame Pomfery said that he is still unconscious and they still don't know if he is going to be ok. He was hit with some kind of hex. It is something very dangerous and deadly if it is done correctly. It's said that only Death Eaters know how to cast it. Someone probably did see and doesn't want to say anything for fear that whoever did it will attack them next."  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit here and wait to see what happens, I am going down there right now. I have to see him with my own eyes to know that he is alright," Harry told her, getting up to leave.  
  
"Harry its no use going down there. They aren't letting anyone in, much less you, since you are supposedly his worse enemy."  
  
"I am so sick of all this. Why does everyone think that we have to be enemies? People change and so do relationships. When is everyone going to wake up and realize that?"  
  
"Harry please don't start worrying about that right now. Draco is hurt and you don't need to be getting upset by things such as that," Hermione said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Please don't go down there either. At least not, right now. He needs to rest and let Madame Pomfrey look after him," Hermione added, not wanting him to see Draco in the state he was in. She had been the one to find Draco. When she went to talk to him after leaving Harry outside the Great Hall and found him unconscious on the ground near the Slytherin entrance. At the time, no one was around, which was unusual. She hadn't said anything to Harry about that because she knew it would only upset him even more.  
  
"Fine, ok, I will on one condition," Harry said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, fearing that she might not like the answer that she was about to receive. She knew she would agree with it anyway. Harry was her friend and she would do anything for him.  
  
"You have to help me find out who it was that attacked him; I want them to pay for this," Harry told her with an odd gleam in his eyes that was starting to scare her. Hermione had never seen him like this and she hope that this new phase wouldn't last very long.  
  
"Harry, I promise that I will help you find out who did that to him as long as you promise me that you aren't going to do anything stupid that ends with someone else getting hurt and you know I also mean you getting hurt yourself."  
  
"Fine Hermione, I promise," Harry said.  
  
"Now I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same. I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a big day," Hermione said standing up and making her way up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Harry followed closely behind and headed up to the boys' dormitories. He looked over at Ron's empty bed and wondered where he could be at this hour. It wasn't like Ron to not tell the other two where he was going, especially if he was going to be out this late at night.  
  
~**~**~  
  
The next day turned out to be a big day. At breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and announced that Draco Malfoy had indeed been attacked the previous night. He also mentioned that anyone who had any information as to who was responsible for this attack was to report to him at once.  
  
Harry went through his classes worrying about if Draco was going to make it or not. He hadn't even been able to see him. He had tried that morning to get into the hospital wing, but Madame Pomfery simply told him that no visitors were allowed.  
  
"Can't you tell me how he is doing? If he is even going to live?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Potter, but we can't release any information at this time." She then shut the door in his face, and left him standing in the corridor wondering if Draco was even going to live.  
  
So, Harry had to go off to yet another class, knowing only that Draco was still alive for the time being.  
  
At lunch Harry was finally able to breathe easily again when Dumbledore stood up yet again and announced that Draco was conscious and on his way to making a full recovery. They still had no idea who it was that attacked him. Dumbledore asked again that anyone who had any information needed to speak up promptly.  
  
When Harry talked to Dumbledore at the teachers' table, he said that Draco had been attacked from behind, so he couldn't exactly tell anyone who it was.  
  
"You should go down and see him after dinner," Dumbledore said, looking over his half moon spectacles.  
  
Harry felt a great burden off his shoulders be lifted when Dumbledore reassured him that Draco was going to be ok. He nearly skipped to all his classes but decided some people might get the wrong idea. He didn't exactly need that kind of attention right now.  
  
During his afternoon classes Harry tried his best to keep his mind on the subject at hand but most of the time he failed, giving in to the thoughts of hopefully seeing Draco after dinner.  
  
At dinner he sat down with Hermione, Ron wasn't there, and began to eat. Harry hadn't seen much of Ron since dinner the night before. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Ron at all since then.  
  
"Where's Ron?" he asked Hermione, who was helping herself to the potatoes.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day and you know how unusual it is for him to miss a meal. He might be sick or something and he is just upstairs sleeping."  
  
"I've been upstairs plenty of times and he wasn't there."  
  
"I don't know then," she said.  
  
They both shrugged it off and continued to eat.  
  
"Hermione, I think that we need to start trying to find out who attacked Draco. At least before they try again, and next time they might not mess up," Harry said.  
  
"Fine Harry, but where do we start?" she asked.  
  
"Well I guess that the first thing we need to do is go and talk to him. Ask him if he remembers anything that happened. We also need to find out where he was attacked so we can go there and start looking around for any evidence as to what went on down there," Harry said.  
  
"But Harry, how are we going to talk to him? The last time you went in there they said that you couldn't come in and no one would be able to."  
  
"Yeah but that was because he was unconscious and they probably didn't want anyone to come in there and try to finish him off.," he said pointedly.  
  
"Ok fine. But when are you going to go down there to ask him?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"When I went and talked to Dumbledore he said I could go down there after dinner. I might as well get down there since I'm done," he said throwing his napkin down.  
  
Harry made his way down to the hospital wing and knocked on the door, hoping that someone would hurry up, and answer. He was starting to get cold standing there in the hallway without his cloak.  
  
When no one answered, Harry became suspicious, so he opened the door and walked in. Why wasn't anyone there to watch over Draco?  
  
He saw Draco lying on the bed, where he appeared to be asleep. As Harry crept closer to the bed, he noticed a person standing there over the bed, only this one didn't seem to have a face of happiness. He couldn't see the face much since it was hidden in the shadows. The person had his or her wand out and looked about ready to cast some kind of spell over Draco's sleeping figure.  
  
When the stranger stepped closer to the bed, the moonlight lit up his face and the shadow creature was revealed.  
  
Harry was so shocked, he backed into a table of tools, causing several of them to fall to the ground with a loud crash. The figure moved towards him quickly, his wand still raised. 


	7. Misunderstandings

Slowly, the man turned to face Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked the stranger who was looking around nervously, trying to find some sort of escape route. Unfortunately, the only way out was through Harry and he didn't look like he was letting anyone get by him.  
  
"Umm. . . what do you mean what am I doing here. What are you doing here?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Don't play those tricks on me. First, you don't want me to be friends with him. You go out of your way to ignore me because you don't like him for what he's done. Then he mysteriously gets hurt and no one saw what happened. Now I find my best friend standing over him, looking like a mad man! And you have the nerve to ask me what am I doing here. I care about him, that is why I am here," Harry yelled.  
  
"If you would just give me a chance to expl. . ."  
  
"What are you going to tell me? That you were just standing over him with your wand ready to attack him? Now that would be a reasonable excuse, that's what it looks like to me anyway. So, what is it? Come up with a better one than that?"  
  
"No, actually I am in here helping Madame Pomfrey. I never told you and Hermione, but I have been helping out down here in the infirmary. I am training to be a medi-wizard. I was embarrassed that everyone would make fun of me."  
  
"And where were you at dinner? Hermione and I were worried you might be sick."  
  
"Down here with Malfoy, trying to keep him alive," Ron said, then he turned his back to Harry and continued fixing up Draco.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you aren't the one who attacked him?" Harry asked, still skeptical about Ron's excuse.  
  
"That is exactly what I am trying to tell you!" Ron yelled. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that I am not the one that injured your precious boyfriend."  
  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean my precious boyfriend?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"The way you talk about him makes me wonder if you two are more than just friends."  
  
"What makes you think that? Has Hermione said anything to you?" Harry asked, worried that Hermione might have told Ron about his and Draco's relationship.  
  
"Hermione hasn't said anything to me, why?" Suddenly Ron had a feeling that his remark about Draco being Harry's boyfriend had more truth behind it that he had originally thought. "He is your boyfriend isn't he? I won't say it isn't going to bother me if he is, but I have to know."  
  
"I guess you could call him my boyfriend. Don't say anything though."  
  
"Even though I hate the guy I'm not going to hurt him just because you want to be friends or involved with him. That would be just plain stupid! And frankly I am insulted that you would assume that."  
  
"How can I not assume that when I knock on the door and no one answers. Then when I come in, I see one of my best friends standing over someone that I care about, looking like they are about to murder him. What am I supposed to assume?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"You're right. If I had been in your situation, I would think the same thing. I'm sorry that you thought I would do something like that. Like I said before, I may really dislike Draco, but I am not going to use that excuse to try and kill him. Come on, you and I both know I can find a better way to waste my time than him. I do want to know something though Harry. Why do you like him? I mean of all the people here, why him? He used to be your enemy and now you are claiming to be in love with him."  
  
"I don't know what it is Ron, I honestly don't. I just have this feeling like it is the right thing to do. Maybe it is and maybe it isn't but I do know one thing. I intend to find out."  
  
"Like I said before Harry, I'm not saying I like it, but it is your decision. You know I am here for you anytime."  
  
"So how is he?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well he is doing better than we expected. No one thought that he would make it through out the first couple of hours, but it seems that he is getting better. He keeps going in and out of consciousness. At the moment though he is unconscious," Ron said, moving to get more bandages from the cabinet.  
  
"I wish I knew who it was. It really pisses me off that no one was around to see who could of done this. I am betting that it was either Crabbe or Goyle. It was either them, or another Slytherin. He was on his way to the Slytherin house when he was attacked, so it would make since for one of them to do it."  
  
"But why would one of them want to hurt Malfoy? I thought that he was their 'leader' or whatever they call him. There only reason to hurt him, was that he was starting to hang around you, but he told them that it was all a trap anyway," Ron said, placing the fresh bandages over Draco's chest wounds.  
  
"You're right they don't really have a motive to hurt him, but I don't know who else it could be. The only other people that I can think of that would hurt him is another Gryffindor. They would be the only other people that would know. And even then it would have to be someone who is close to us, because that would be the only way they would know Draco and I were becoming friends. They would have to have been close enough to hear our conversations. Or maybe someone told their Death Eater parent and then they wanted to teach Draco a lesson for being involved with me."  
  
"Harry, you are thinking about this too much. If you aren't careful, you might end up in here for giving yourself a heart attack. You just need to sit down and chill. Dumbledore will find out who it is and everything will be ok," Ron said, leading Harry over to a chair.  
  
Harry sat down and then quickly got back up.  
  
"I told Hermione that I would tell her anything that I found out, and I have been down here for almost an hour. She is going to be worried. I will see you later Ron, I have to go," Harry said, making his way to the door.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Back up in the common room, Hermione was pacing around the room, waiting for Harry to tell her what happened. She just hoped that he had been able to see Draco, otherwise it he was not going to much fun to be around. She knew all he would do was sit there and ramble on because he didn't know what was going to happen to Draco. She was at the other end of the room, thinking about where Ron could be when the portrait hole opened and Harry walked in.  
  
"Hermione, come and sit down," he yelled, motioning for her to come and sit in the big chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"Well?" she asked as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't be stupid! Did you get to see him or not!" Hermione asked almost getting hysterical.  
  
"Yes I got to see him. Although there was a bit of confusion when I went in there."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to make me guess?" Hermione asked, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well it's not like I am going to keep you guessing!" and he was off telling her about Ron's mysterious disappearance and how he had walked into the hospital wing and Ron had been standing over Draco with his wand pointed at him. He told her that it was all a mistake and Draco was getting better.  
  
"If he is unconscious, then why did Dumbledore say that he had woken up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm guessing at the time he was and now he in unconscious again. Ron said that he was going in and out of consciousness. They still don't know who it was that hurt him though. But Ron and I were talking about it, and we don't think that any of the Slytherins did it," Harry told her.  
  
"They would be the first ones I would suspect. Why don't you think it's any of them?"  
  
"None of them knew Draco and I were trying to become friends, remember? He told them it was all a trap so they wouldn't tell their parents."  
  
"So who else could it be? Remember what Dumbledore said? Only a Death Eater would know that curse, and it is mostly only Slytherins that are Death Eaters," Hermione said, looking around to see who else was in the common room. She saw no one. Usually there are more people around, she thought to herself.  
  
"I think that it could be someone from our house that overheard us and they are jealous, so they decided to hurt him. That is the only logical explanation I can come up with. Have you got any?" Harry asked Hermione, but she was still looking around the common room.  
  
"Shush, I think that I hear someone moving around," she whispered.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" Harry yelled out. No one answered. It was quite in the common room, too quite.  
  
"I think we should quit talking about this for now, I still think that someone is down here," Hermione said, leaning back in her chair, enjoying the warmth from the fire.  
  
"So where is Ron?" she asked in her normal voice, pretending that they hadn't noticed a thing.  
  
"He is down in the hospital wing. He told me he hasn't been around because he has been training to be a medi-wizard, and he didn't want us to know because he thought that we would make fun of him. He should be up here soon," he told her.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! Ron training to do something! I wonder what he hit his head on!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"He is actually pretty good at it, and he seems to enjoy it. I think that we should support him. I wonder how long he has been keeping this from us and how long he was planning on not telling us."  
  
"Oh believe me, I'm going to support him. I just can't believe that he is actually doing this. I am really proud of him," she said fondly. She was slightly hurt though that he hadn't told her. She was his girlfriend after all, she had the right to know even if he didn't want anyone else to.  
  
The two were chatting quietly about Ron and his new profession when in he walked, looking totally exhausted. He went over to the fire and collapsed into one of the chairs.  
  
"What are you two still doing up?" he asked.  
  
"We were just talking about you and Draco. How is he?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's still unconscious. His wounds are healing nicely though."  
  
"What kind of hex was it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one told me what it was, just what they wanted me to do to make him better," Ron told him.  
  
"Well I think that is where we need to start then. First chance we get, we need to go to the library and start trying to see if we can find out what the hex is."  
  
"You know I think we should go to bed. We need our sleep if we want to try and figure out who it was that hurt Draco," Hermione said, standing up and heading for the staircase.  
  
~**~**~  
  
After the three had left the common room, another figure stood up from their hiding place, careful to make sure the trio had really gone to bed and then they too made their way up to the dormitories. 


End file.
